Deadly Bloodlines
by kitkat2000
Summary: OCs. Kind of like Into the Wild, but set in The Lake. Please read and review. :D I know, summary sucks. Set when Hollyleaf 'died' in the tunnels, and after Dovekit saves the Clans from the drought.
1. A Set of Emerald Eyes

Chapter One

A Set of Emerald Eyes

Misty stretched her paws, eager to get up and running. Her mother would be furious, but she wouldn't care anyway. As she tiptoed to the big front door that was the entrance of her housefolk's den, a loud purr echoed behind her. "And where do you think you're going, young Misty?" her mother, Spring, asked. "I'm going to live with the wildcats!" Misty said, loudly. Her mother's amused purr quickly changed into a furious snarl. Her lip curled, and her haunches rose. But as quickly, she calmed down. "Oh, dear. They're _dangerous_! They'd kill you with one blow!" she said sweetly, but it sounded really plastic.

"No they won't!" Misty hissed. "I'm strong! I'm brave! They won't stand a chance!"

Spring let out an amused purr. "When you're old enough, dear. I'm sure you'd make a wise decision."

6 months have passed, and Misty's housefolk took her mother away. And every day since then, she'd wait for the wildcats to come to her and invite her to join them. But she'd wait inside, in the lawn for she was too little to climb up.

One day, Misty leaped onto the pale-green fence of her housefolk's den. She was so proud. A body lay next to her to celebrate such an achievement. That was her best friend, Queen. She was several months older than her, but they were still best friends. She was oddly pudgy that day.

"I'm gonna join the wild cats soon, Queen!" she leaped and played around with a toy mouse her housefolk gave her. "Just you wait," she tossed the mouse to Queen, and waited for her to toss it back. But she didn't. She just yawned and hit the mouse with her paw arrogantly, tossing it to the ground, far away from Misty.

"Oh Misty! Can't you just give up this silly dream of yours?" Misty stopped playing with the mouse. She sniffed the air. It smelled weird, and the smell was like the smell of her brother, Jumper, after he'd been to the vet. "Queen! You've been to the vet! That's why you're so… so…."

Queen stood up and glared at her friend. "So what? _Fat? Pudgy?"_

"Lazy!"

"Me? Lazy? Why, I just caught a chaffinch yesterday!"

"Well that's just luck!" Misty hissed, angry that her friend was now uninterested in playing and fooling around with her. "Well you know what? I'm going to sleep some more! I'm too tired to argue with you." Queen stood up and walked slowly back to her housefolk's den. Misty just waited for the wildcats to come.

It was soon nighttime, and Misty yawned. As she turned to leave, she sensed a flinch in the forest. "Who's there? Queen?" She turned around. A pair of emerald green eyes was staring at her, boring into her eyes. A flame-colored pelt stepped out of the dark, and flared in front of her. "Hello, Misty." The cat said to her.

"Wh—Who are you?"

""I'm Firestar, one of the leaders of what you call the 'wildcats'." He paused, knowing that Misty wanted to know the reason he was here. He thought awhile of what he was going to say, and there was an awkward silence. The dead of the night whistled in her ears. The wind tickled her paws.

"I've come to bring you home." He concluded.


	2. Welcome to ThunderClan

Chapter Two

Welcome to ThunderClan

Misty stared at the cat named 'Firestar' with round blue eyes. _Me? A wildcat?_ She thought to herself. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts and emotions. Emotions she cannot explain. Excitement and Anger, Sadness and Happiness- all mixed up together! "Uh…" Misty stuttered.

"Do not worry. I also needed time to think when I was offered a chance to stay with us, in the clans."

_What are clans? _ Misty thought to herself. She guessed they were the wildcats. "And what…" she paused. "_Clan_ are you in?" Putting emphasis on the word, clan, she glared at him. His body was sleek and you could easily see his muscles. He would be a tough enemy. "I am from ThunderClan." Misty thought for a while, and didn't hesitate with her answer. "Yes. Yes I will join you." Firestar nodded, and stroked Misty's silver pelt.

"Follow me," he beckoned, and they ran away from the Greenleaf Twolegplace, into the wild undergrowth of the forest. Brambles pricked at Misty from time to time, and soon her silver colored pelt turned a dirty gray. Firestar noticed, and said, "You look tired. We could rest here, by this pond." He said coolly, and curled up in a ball next to the pond. Misty's stomach lurched. She was utterly starved. _I think I can catch a mouse here somewhere… or better._ She practiced her stalking crouch before she set off to hunt. She sniffed the air. Wonderful scents and smells excited her. At the corner of her eye, she could see a blackbird. She quietly changed her position and lowered her haunches. She leaped and a pile of feathers fluttered everywhere. She stepped on it and clawed at it. She had caught the bird. After then, she caught a few mice and a squirrel. She was so proud. She walked back to the makeshift camp site, where Firestar stirred. He looked appalled at the prey Misty has caught. "You're a good hunter!" he said, surprise and shock in his voice. Then his expression turned into a snarl. "But you're hunting in our territory."

"I'm gonna be a wildcat soon anyway," Misty said arrogantly, taking a plump bite from a mouse she caught. It was her first taste of mouse. The flavour seeped into her mouth, and she purred.

"You'll be an _apprentice."_ Firestar said, his calm regaining. It was obvious that he ws annoyed by Misty's arrogance. She reminded him of his sister's son, Cloudpaw. But he's now one of the senior warriors, and he's loyal to the Clan. "And the warrior code dictates you must feed the elders and kits first."

"But I didn't have a naming ceremony yet!" Firestar was shocked. "Who told you about that?"

"I don't know… I just thought there would be one. Firestar sighed. "Yes there will be one. Let's move on. And take that prey with you but don't eat it."

Misty just slumped her shoulders and walked with Firestar. They entered into a clearing, that was formed out of rocks. It looked like a hollow. Many cats walked and shared tongues with each other. Different colored pelts ran round busily, either sharing tongues or going on patrols. Misty just couldn't wait to be one of them. An orange colored cat with orange eyes looked at Misty with interest.

"Who's that? Another kittypet?" the warrior mewed tilting his head to one side. "She looks like—"

"She looks like a real Clan warrior! Yes! We shall name her immediately, Lionblaze. Her name is Misty. "

"Well… if you say so…" Lionblaze mewed. "Welcome to ThunderClan, then, Misty."

**A/N: This takes place after Hollyleaf died, but before The Omen of the Stars series. I didn't read the 2****nd**** book yet so… yeah. Thanks for reading, will update soon. **


	3. Apprentice Duties

Chapter Three

Apprentice Duties

Her fur bristled. What was a kittypet? Was that some sort of insult? Whatever the answer was, Misty didn't want to know. Firestar leaped onto Highledge and called all the cats to gather. "Today, by Twolegplace, I found a cat, a cat who's in front of you now. She has kittypet blood but I believe she'll be a true warrior and asset to the clan. Misty, step forward."

Misty put a paw forward, her pelt bristling with pride. She was going to join a Clan. Firestar stood straight, and so did she. "Misty, from now on you will be called Mistypaw. Sandstorm, it is time you took an apprentice."

"I would be honoured." The pale-ginger she-cat touched muzzles with Mistypaw.

"Mistypaw! Mistypaw!" Her new clanmates chanted. As the cats cleared, most whispered to themselves, muttering, and talking about the new apprentice, Mistypaw.

"She's a bad omen!" one of the warriors whispered. He was a reddish tabby tom.

"Shush, Foxleap! She's not deaf, you know!" the she-cat next to him hissed.

"Sorry, Icecloud." Foxleap muttered. Mistypaw walked across the clearing, wondering what she was going to do first as an apprentice. She spotted Sandtorm running towards Mistypaw. "Hi, Mistypaw! Today, I'll show you the stretch of ThunderClan. Afterwards, would you like to practice battle training with Dovepaw and Ivypaw?"

"Sure!" Mistypaw exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. Sandstorm showed her the Sky Oak and how apprentices would challenge each other to climb it. " No! Mistypaw, don't you dare set a paw on that!" Sanstorm alarmed her. Mistypaw backed away, embarrassed. Afterwards, she showed Mistypaw the places where the border ends. She also showed her the best hunting places. Mistypaw was exhausted, but showed no weakness. They walked toward the clearing where they would train. Ivypaw and Dovepaw were already there, practicing their moves with Cinderheart and Lionblaze. "Mind if we join you?" Sandstorm meowed.

"No problem!" Cinderheart leaped.

"'Kay." Lionblaze mewed, no emotions showing.

"Ivypaw, tackle Mistypaw then we'll work out points for improvement."

"Okay, Cinderheart!" she whined, as if her mentor was just a pain in the back. Ivypaw leaped, but Mistypaw rolled out of the way. Ivypaw leaped once more, but Mistypaw jumped and pinned her on the back and pummeled her with her paws, claws sheathed. "Good Job, Mistypaw!" Sandstorm, Lionblze, and Cinderheart praised. Ivypaw stared at her with disgust. "Beaten by a kittypet! I'm so ashamed!" she spat.

"I could beat you again, if you want," Mistypaw snarled.

"This one's a fighter. Wonderful." Ivypaw said in mock tone. She stormed off towards the camp. "Ivypaw!" Cinderheart called after her, but she was too far away. She ran after her, furious.

"Dovepaw, go against Mistypaw now."

Dovepaw leaped on Mistypaw, but she knew Mistypaw was going to roll away. So she leaped on the ground where Mistypaw was going to roll to and Mistypaw lost balance and fell. "Oof!" Mistypaw puffed.

"Good job, Dovepaw!" Lionblaze praised. Sandstorm purred.

Dovepaw and Mistypaw play-fought back to the camp, soon becoming best of friends.

Lionblaze sighed. "Apprentices." He muttered.

**Short, but it's a school night. So… yeah. Keep reading! :D**


	4. Rightfully Ours

Chapter Four

Rightfully Ours

"Wake up! We're going hunting today." Sandstorm purred. Mistypaw stirred sleepily. "I'm hungry," she muttered.

"First we'll feed the elders after our hunt. If you caught plenty of prey, you'll have first pick of the fresh-kill pile." Mistypaw grunted, but did not complain. Birchfall and Berrynose sat at the other end of camp, near the warrior's den, muttering to their selves as Mistypaw passed them. "She's a kittypet! And her mother and father's…."

"Shush, Berrynose!" Birchfall hissed. "She's not deaf and she's certainly not a kit." Berrynose grunted and entered the warriors' den. Mistypaw's only been in ThunderClan for four sunrises, but some of the warriors treat her like a kit!

Mistypaw realized that Sandstorm was already in the forest. Mistypaw, embarrassed, ran to her. Sandstorm purred with amusement as she tripped over a tree bark and fell on her flank. She rolled, getting up again. Sandstorm mewed, "Okay. Let's see your hunting crouch." It was perfect. "Very good." Sandstorm mewed. "You're an excellent hunter." Sandstorm's words of praise echoed in Mistypaw's head. Soon, they were hunting for real. "You should hunt by the old Thunderpath. But don't cross it!" Mistypaw nodded, and padded off to her hunting grounds. By the end of the hunt, Mistypaw caught 3 mice and a huge vole. She brought her fresh-kill to Sandstorm. "Wow! You'll get first pick, alright. I'll bring the vole to the elders and you should give a mouse to the kits. But tell them not to play with it!"

Mistypaw entered the nursery and tiny paws seemed to… attack her. Poppyfrost's kits. "Hiyaaa!" the she-kit, a ginger-furred one, leaped on Mistypaw. The tom, a gentler one, just licked his chest fur with embarrassment. The she-cat stopped pummelling Mistypaw as soon as she saw the mouse she was carrying. "Is that for us?" she asked. Mistypaw nodded. The tom got up and took a bite from the mouse then curled up to sleep. But the she-cat pummelled the mouse like it was a ShadowClan warrior. Poppyfrost noticed and scolded her. "Cherrykit! Stop that. Mistypaw tried her best to get that. You should give thanks to StarClan for that piece of prey." Cherrykit looked up at Mistypaw. "Sorry." She meowed, her mouth stuffed with mouse. Poppyfrost turned to face the tom. "Molekit, aren't you going to eat more?" the tom shook his head. "Or aren't you going to play with your sister?" He shook his head again. He obviously didn't want to be bothered. Mistypaw went out and ate her two remaining mice. She must have spent a long time in the nursery, because Sandstorm called her out for training.

They went to the clearing, and Dovepaw and Ivypaw were there too. Dovepaw said, "Hi!" but Ivypaw just grunted. "Great. It's the kittypet. She's gonna bring down our training!"

"Wanna see?" Mistypaw growled. Then an unfamiliar scent wafted through her nose. It was ShadowClan!

Ivypaw growled. Dovepaw hissed, and Mistypaw went running to the end of the border. "Not one more pawstep," a cat hissed behind her. Lionblaze's stern look made Mistypaw freeze in her tracks. A ShadowClan patrol came bounding up to them. "Hello." said a scrawny tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Hello, Tawnypelt." Lionblaze said casually. "Why have you come?" He glanced at the patrol. Among the cats, Blackstar was there, Russetfur, Tigerheart, Tawnypelt, and her apprentice Starlingpaw, and Oakfur was there. Blackstar stepped out of the shadows.

"We have come for a… favour. But with Firestar we would like to reason." Blackstar started. Lionblaze stared at him with his blazing eyes. They were cold with hatred and fury. "No. You'll reason with _me_ on why you're crossing the border!" he snarled. He unsheathed his claws. Sandstorm hissed something into Lionblaze's ear, and his claws sheathed. "Ahem. Fine. We shall bring you to Firestar." Sandstorm mewed calmly, but there was a show of irritation in her voice. They turned around to escort them to the hollow. Lionblaze muttered something, half to himself and half to the patrol. Mistypaw could make out what he said, "No funny business."

They entered the ThunderClan hollow, and glances were shot at the ShadowClan cats. Whispers echoed through the Clan, and many cats hissed at the incoming patrol. Ivypaw, Dovepaw, and Mistypaw kept quiet, though itching to talk to each other. Jayfeather, the medicine cat just sat quietly outside his den, his sightless gaze upon the intruders. Cherrykit hissed at the ShadowClan cats, attacking the apprentice's tail. The apprentice just flicked her away, and Poppyfrost scolded Cherrykit. Firestar was already on Highledge, and the whole Clan has gathered to see, so Firestar didn't need to call them. "What do you want?" he asked calmly, to Blackstar.

"Our humblest apologies, Firestar, for intruding on your territory. But we have a favour to ask, and I hesitated to ask it. But your fresh-kill pile screams for us to ask it."

"Get on with it, and enough flattery." Lionblaze muttered. Firestar shot him a warning glance, and Lionblaze kept still. "What is that favour, Blackstar?" Firestar asked him.

"We demand that you give us a piece of ThunderClan territory to hunt in to feed our kits and elders and queens."


End file.
